


Not without you!

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot collection of my tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Sciles: Please, don't ever do that again!_

* * *

 

Scott’s eyes fluttered open as he felt a hand on his head, caressing through his hair. At first he was not really aware where he was until he heard the steady beaping noise of the heart monitor and he remembered.

At once he was awake, raised his head and turned around.

“Stiles!” A smile formed on his lips, a relieved and happy smile because his friend was awake. He was alive and breathing. His eyes were open and he looked at Scott and Scott had never been so happy in his entire life. “Stiles,” he said again.

“Hey.” Stiles sounded weak and tired but it didn’t matter. He was awake and well and all would be okay again. “What did I miss?”

Scott shook his head. He had missed nothing and almost everything. Scott had never been so scared before as to the day he brought Stiles to the ER, followed him to the doors of the surgery room. He had never been so scared until he sat several days at the side of Stiles’ bed not knowing if his friend would ever wake up again. “Please, don’t ever do that again!” The fear of almost losing Stiles washed over him and he couldn’t hold back this plea. Scott didn’t leave this room for days now and every imagination what a life without Stiles would look like was worse than the one before. He couldn’t get through this again – not ever!

“What?” Stiles asked and he was totally serious. “Saving your life?”

“I can heal, Stiles. You can’t!” Scott had felt so guilty the past days. It was all his fault. Stiles had been injured because of him. It would have been his fault.

“The arrow would have hit you right in the heart, Scott, and it was poisoned with wolfsbane. I had to do something.”

“And so you just push me away and get hit on your own. This is a good idea then?” Scott couldn’t believe it. How could Stiles be so stupid – or not stupid, rather selfless. He didn’t think twice and this was what scared Scott the most. Stiles didn’t care about his own life, he cared about Scott’s. And that was wrong. Stiles’ life was the most precious thing on the world.

“I had to act quickly, Scott, I didn’t think that much. Besides I never said that my ideas are the best, right?” Stiles grinned and Scott did too. Tears ran down his cheek and he grinned because it was typical for Stiles to be like this. To act more selfless as anyone he had ever known and to joke about it afterwards.

“Just promise me, you won’t do it again, please.”

Stiles’ grin faded. “I’m sorry, Scott, but I can’t do this – not if it’s about you. I love you and I would do anything to protect you.”

“I love you too,” Scott said and promised himself that he would protect Stiles and prevent anything that could let to something like this again because he loved Stiles. He loved him so damn much and he couldn’t bear to lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Opposing lacrosse teams!Sciles_

* * *

 

“Hey, Scott. Scott!”

“Mh?” Scott turned around and looking confused.

“Where were you, Scott? I called you at least three times in a row.”

Scott immediately scratched the back of his head. He always did that if he was nervous. “I just thought about the best strategy to beat them.” He pointed at the opposing team that they would play against. Isaac just furrowed his eye brows. He didn’t quite believe him. Nothing to wonder about. Scott was not really a big liar. He sighed in surrender.

“So who were you checking out?” Isaac let his eyes wander over the lacrosse field where the other team was warming up. “The big guy in the middle?”

Scott was following Isaac’s gaze. The big guy did look good indeed. As the others were standing around him he must be the captain.

“No!” Isaac concluded. “Not your type. Too many muscles.” Isaac winked and kept going. “How about the fast one over there?” Right in this moment one of the teenagers were running down the field and making a goal. He was really fast.

Scott just smiled. “Maybe something for you.”

“Nah, I’m good and I don’t want a Romeo/Juliet relationship that could get me in a lot of trouble with the coach. You know how determined he is about winning. If he would know how we just checked out the other team members he would probably ban us from the field today.”

Scott just shrugged with his shoulders. “We are his best players. I don’t think so.”

“Okay, okay, then who is it, Scott?” Isaac really wanted to know and Scott was surprised that he didn’t found it out yet. It was so obvious, wasn’t it? I mean this guy was the most handsome and most adorable on the field right now. How could you not see this?

He was tall, skinny but although had a trained body and he ran totally ridicoulously from one end of the field to the other, always losing the ball or stumbling over his own feet. It was adorable.

“Wait! This guy?” Isaac must have followed his gaze. “He is a total dork.”

“I think he is cute.” Scott smiled.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Let us smash them to the ground and then you can ask him for coffee and apologize for destroying them. How about that?”

“Sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Sciles, Learning to swim_

* * *

 

“Come on in, Scott,” Stiles challenged him and sprinkled him with water. “It’s wonderful.” He laid on his back and let himself carry away of the water.

“I can’t.” Scott never had learned how to swim. His mother was working and his father never really cared to teach him something like that. “I can’t swim, Stiles.” He didn’t know this kid very long but he liked him. He was cool and funny.

“You don’t know how to swim?” Stiles stood up again. The water wasn’t that deep. Even Stiles could stand, so Scott would be able too but he was still afraid.

Scott shook his head. “No one showed me how.”

“I learned it from my mom. She is really great at explaining things. Maybe she could show you too.”

Scott looked over to Mrs. Stilinski. She was nice and kind but Scott didn’t want to tell her that he still didn’t know how to swim. He should be old enough to know this already. “Maybe…”

Stiles came closer to the edge of the swimming pool. “Just come in. It’s not so deep. You can stand. Nothing can happen to you.”

Scott looked at him. “You promise?”

Then the kid smiled. “I will look after you. Just take my hand.” Stiles reached out to him and Scott took his hand and let himself glide into the water. It was warm and welcoming but Scott was afraid to let go of Stiles’ hand. He was afraid that he would stumble and fall into the water.

“Don’t let go, please.”

“I won’t. I will stay by your side till you’re not afraid anymore, okay? I’ve got you.”

Scott nodded and smiled. This sounded great.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Sciles on a movie night._

* * *

 

“Pizza, check! Popcorn, check! Coke, check!” Stiles spread all of these things on the couch table. “Backup movie, check!” Stiles grinned, satisfied with himself.

“Backup movie?” Scott raised an eyebrow and sat down next to his friend.

“Oh, Scott, you know I love you. I trust you and I would follow you till the end of the world but your taste in cinematic history is not the best. I just wanted to make sure that tonight would be perfect.”

“You could have just said that you wanted to pick the movie.” Scott shrugged, he didn’t mind, like at all. He just wanted to be with Stiles this evening. His mother was working the night shift so they would be all alone. This was already perfect for Scott, he didn’t care about the movie.

“No, no, no, first let me see what you got.”

Scott didn’t know why he suddenly was so nervous but his heart was hammering against his chest as he presented the movie he had chosen for tonight. To be honest he had some help. He asked Kira for advice and she recommended this one. Stiles looked at the DVD, looked back in his eyes and then at the DVD again. This made Scott only more nervous.

Finally Stiles laid his hand on Scott’s shoulder. His other hand he laid on his own chest. “I’m so proud of you, Scott,” he praised.

“What?”

“I have a good influence on you. Oh my god, I’m so proud.” Stiles exaggeratedly waved his arms around and grinned broadly.

Scott just shook his head but smiled also. “Shut up, Stiles,” he said and just kissed him. That was sometimes the only way to make him stop talking.

“Uh, what about Captain America?” The question came between the kissing but Stiles didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop. He just used the little time of air in between for this question.   

Scott stopped however and just looked at his friend. “Do you really want to watch the movie when we have the house on our own?”

Stiles smirked again. “See, I really have a good influence on you.” He pulled him closer again and they didn’t watch the movie together.


	5. Chapter 5

_anonymous asked: sciles + finding a lost puppy :)_

* * *

 

Scott flashed his eyes at the scared tiny puppy to calm him down a little. It was hiding under some bushes and didn’t want to come out. Cautiously Scott stretched out his arm and waited for the puppy to relax.

“Do you have it yet?” Stiles went right behind Scott and looked over his shoulder.

“Stiles,” Scott hissed quietly. “You will scare him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stiles said theatrically. “I didn’t know that I am so scary.”

Scott smiled a little before grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him down. “It is afraid because you are tall and intimidating. Let it come to us.”

“Can’t you just … I don’t know – tell it to come out?”

“I could but I want to give it a chance first. That it can find some courage and make it on its own.” And actually the little puppy took one step after another and came out of its hiding place and then sniffed at Scott’s hand. “See?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll have to admit. It’s cute.”

Scott was petting the dog now and then took Stiles’ hand to lay it onto the back of the little puppy. He didn’t seem to be afraid at all anymore.

“Can I keep him?” Stiles asked suddenly and giggled. “Please, I will take good care of him. I will call him Scotty and will love him and-“

“Let’s bring him to Deaton,” Scott interrupted him.

Stiles pouted. “That’s not fair.”

Scott laughed amused and gave him a little kiss on the mouth. “Don’t forget. You have a Scotty already.”


	6. Chapter 6

[afoxnamedmulder](http://afoxnamedmulder.tumblr.com/) asked: Sciles, 36: "I love you, is that okay?”

* * *

 

Scott didn’t look up when Stiles sat down right beside him. Scott was leaning against his bed, legs pulled close to his body. It had been a long day, a hard day. A day you wanted to delete out of your mind because you was convinced it would haunt you forever.

And he had to do all of this alone - without Stiles because Scott had just walked away.

Scott didn’t look up, couldn’t raise his head because he knew that he made a mistake. He should have listened to Stiles, let him explain but Scott had been so shocked by Theo’s words that he couldn’t think straight.

“Theo told me lies, right?” Scott had been so stupid, to trust him over his own pack, to trust him over Stiles.

“Probably.” Stiles’ voice was quiet, hesitant. He was still angry and Scott could understand that. He let him behind, just walked away.

“I’m sorry. I should have believed you.” Over all that had happened this day Scott wanted this to be fixed at first. “You wouldn’t – you wouldn’t do things like that.” Scott shook his head and felt a tear running down his cheek. He thought about brushing it away but he hadn’t the energy to move but then he felt a finger catching it. Scott raised his head, looking at Stiles for the first time. He seemed so sad. “I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head. “You don’t have to be, Scott, not you. I am the one who kept it from you. I should have told you right when it happened but I was scared to lose you. Because you won’t kill people and you won’t have someone in your pack that killed someone and I didn’t want to lose you, Scotty, because you are my best friend and I can’t imagine a world without you.”

“Stiles…”

“Can I make it up to you, Scott?” Stiles asked shyly. “Please, let me fix this.”

Scott just nodded unbelievingly and pulled Stiles into a hug. For him Stiles didn’t need to make it up. He made a mistake but everyone made mistakes. Stiles was only human like the rest of them and they were all still teenagers too. Being afraid of something was understandable. Maybe he also was allowed to be scared.

Stiles buried his face into Scott’s neck. “I love you, is that okay?”

A little smile formed on Scott’s lips as he was pulling Stiles even closer, rubbing over his back. “That is totally okay. I love you too.”


End file.
